


The Worst Alarm Clock

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Jack wakes up screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version on Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/154219744012/the-worst-alarm-clock).

The sun is only just barely staining the horizon with gold and rose when Mark gets back home from a meeting. New York might be the city that never sleeps, but LA is the city that runs on lattes and waking up at completely asinine hours because everybody’s days are already overbooked. The meeting was less productive than Mark would have liked, but it could have gone worse, so he’s upbeat as he heads back into the house.

Jack is still asleep, so Mark does the Good Boyfriend thing and starts coffee. He then toes off his sneakers and heads up to the bedroom, shedding his jacket and scarf and discarding them on the dresser.

Jack is on top of the covers, likely chased out from beneath the blankets by Mark’s excellent central heating. He’s on his side and half curled up, one knee folded up towards his chest, the other leg stretched out to occupy Mark’s side of the bed. He’s wearing a pair of Mark’s boxers, the waistband slack despite Jack’s shapely hips.

Mark grins fiendishly and moves over to the bed in a partial crouch. The foot on Mark’s side of the bed is completely unprotected, Jack having kicked his socks off sometime during the night, and Mark takes full advantage. He seizes Jack’s ankle in one hand to prevent a quick escape, and skitters his fingers up Jack’s sole in a quick but brutal tickle.

Jack wakes up screaming.

It’s a quick fight, because Jack is groggy and disoriented and Mark is fresh on complimentary Starbucks, but it’s a vicious one, with Jack flailing his free limbs and Mark rolling onto the bed to pin him with the full weight of his body. Mark catches an elbow to the back of the head but doesn’t waver, utilizing both his calloused fingertips and his trimmed nails to torture the vulnerable flesh of Jack’s arch. He’s the fucking Tickling Champ.

“Fuck, Mark, _stop_!” Jack gasps out, laughing breathlessly and writhing underneath him. Mark holds his ground, letting Jack try to buck him off fruitlessly. “Mercy!” he squeals, smacking at Mark’s shoulders, “Fuckin’ – _Jesus_ , quit it, ya big bullying bastard!”

“I dig the alliteration,” says Mark, and his wriggles his fingers up between Jack’s toes, tickling the sensitive skin there until Jack is howling. “Tell me you love me!” Mark crows, ducking his head to avoid being swatted in the face.

“ _I love you_!” Jack shrieks, “ _I love you I love you_ Jesus Mary an’ Joseph _Mark I fuckin’ love you let me go_!” He grabs a pillow from the pile at the top of the bed and swings it wildly, thwumping Mark twice and wrecking his red-dyed hair in the process. “Mark!”

Mark finally lets up, releasing Jack’s squirming foot and crawling up over him to press kisses all over his brightly flushed face. “Good morning, Jackaboy,” he croons, chuckling as he nuzzles Jack’s sweaty neck.

“There’d better be coffee,” Jack mutters mutinously.

Mark chuckles, slipping a hand down the front of Jack’s borrowed boxers. “It’s brewing,” he promises, and grins when Jack moans with the same breathless abandon he’d laughed with. “Tell me you love me,” Mark repeats, and slides down the bed.

“Oh _god_ ,” says Jack.

Mark considers that close enough, and swallows him down with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you _liked_ this fanfiction, punch that kudos button in the face! ;) 
> 
> And as always, I will see you... on [Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/).


End file.
